Cerberus to Persephone
by Mistress Minty
Summary: A series of ficlets featuring a guardian and his most precious possession. Theme #01: Monster.


**Disclaimer: **Minty doesn't own Castlevania. If she did, then Gabriel Belmont would be hiding out in her basement, plotting the destruction of humanity as we know it.

* * *

"The Lord is my shepherd, and I shall not want," spoke the priest in a somber voice. He stood at the podium with his arms raised, addressing the mourners that filled the cathedral. "He makes me lie down in green pastures, leads me beside the still waters, and restores my soul."

The deceased's child and employer sat in the foremost row. Not a sound passed between them. Genya, the funeral's chief financier and benefactor, accepted the responsibility of becoming the girl's foster parent. The Baldwin clan was in an uproar when the news reached them; their estranged daughter died at the hands of some vile demons, and she left her _only child _to an equally detestable creature.

"_Do not hate humans," _the voice of Genya's mother echoed inside of his mind. He turned his head slightly and stared at the small child sitting beside him._"__If you cannot live with them, then at least do them no harm. For theirs is already a hard lot."_

Wails rang throughout the cathedral as the priest delivered the last of Rachel's eulogy, "Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life. Amen."

Alyssa bit down hard on her lip so as not to cry. Genya noticed her brave display and shook his head, whispering to her, "There is no need to fight your tears. You're only a child, so cry if you wish to do so."

"No," she answered stubbornly, tightening her grip over the stuffed toy in her arms. "I don't wanna cry if _they're _still here."

Genya heaved a sigh and put his arm around the girl, pulling her close. From what he remembered, the Baldwin clan excommunicated Rachel because of her marriage to Graham. At the time, he was a poor, freelance missionary who constantly traveled. It was only after Rachel had a child that her family contacted her again. Alyssa was the only heir born to the main branch of the clan.

The funeral procession began its journey out of the cathedral and into the cemetery just beyond the walls. Directly behind the pall-bearers and casket were Genya and Alyssa, walking hand in hand.

A shiver ran down Genya's spine. Hushed voices whispered behind him, "Monster..."

"Why on Earth Rachel left that sweet child with a _man like him_, I'll never know..."

An older man spoke up, "But you're forgetting something. Mr. Arikado was generous enough to pay for all the arrangements, even the burial..."

"Ha! Some burial..." a woman beside him said with a laugh. "I wouldn't want to be buried within a hundred yards of that husband of hers. Do you know how many people he killed?"

Their voices rose in discord as the gathering neared the grave site. They grated against Genya's ears, acquiring the likeness of an angry rabble of witch hunters. Flames flashed before his eyes, consuming all. Panic crawled into his throat and prompted a sudden gasp.

"M-Mr. Arikado, are you okay?" Alyssa's voice brought him back into the present. Her fingers twined around his tightly, trembling. Her eyes shook with the threat of tears.

"_For theirs is already a hard lot."_

The dhampir realized the meaning behind his mother's words as he stared back at the orphan in his care. A slight smile ghosted over his lips and he reassured her, "Funerals make me uncomfortable, but I'm fine now."

"I'd like to know what right you have to my sister's child," the same woman from before spoke up and parted the crowd. She walked right up to Genya, looking him up and down in a disapproving manner. "You're some single, know-nothing bachelor, right? You haven't the time or emotional experience needed to raise a little girl."

Genya gently moved Alyssa behind him and offered a swift retort, "I'm sure a _fine mother_ such as yourself has her hands full with her own brood. It wouldn't be very chivalrous of me to foist another onto you."

"Why you..." grunted the woman. She caught a glimpse of the small memorial built in Graham's honor and scoffed, "And what about the burial? I'm almost positive that my sister detested that man for leaving her in such a state of debt. He's also a murderer, an enemy to the Church! She wouldn't want to be buried beside - "

"_I _happen to be the one in possession of Rachel's final will and testament. It clearly states her wish to be placed in the ground near her husband's ashes," Genya interrupted her. "Being the proprietor of her funeral, I will no longer tolerate your discourtesy. The next person to speak ill of her will be escorted out."

The woman backed off immediately, ashamed. All of the Baldwin clan hung their heads low and backed away from Rachel's coffin out of respect.

"It is time, child," the priest spoke to Alyssa, leading her by the hand to the open casket. "You also, Mr. Arikado, come..."

Genya plucked a bright, red flower from his breast pocket, carefully placing it behind Rachel's ear, in her hair. "She was quite a _woman_. I'll give her that."

"W-Would you lift me up, Mr. Arikado? I wanna say good-bye..." Alyssa tugged on the end of his coat, flowers in hand.

Dracula's heir nodded and raised Alyssa off the ground, into his arms. He held her aloft, so that she rested against the edge of the coffin.

Tears spilled out of Alyssa's murky, gray eyes. "Isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"Indeed," Genya replied.

Sobbing, Alyssa kissed her mother's forehead and whispered, "Good night, mommy."

Rachel's relatives quickly fled the scene as the casket was lowered into the ground. But Genya and his charge remained, watching the diggers throw clumps of Earth onto the casket. Alyssa's sobs were out of control then. She shuddered and wailed, calling out to her mother.

"_Do not hate humans."_

The dhampir sharply inhaled, struggling to keep his emotions in check as his mother's words rang in his heart. Despite their treachery, humans weren't as easy to hate as he'd hoped. The shivering bundle in his arms was proof of that. He held her tightly against his chest, horrified and overjoyed that he found a kindred spirit in her.

"Can we come back and visit her?" Alyssa asked, her cries dissipating.

Her guardian held her close and nodded. "Of course."

* * *

**Minty's Notes: '**Cerberus to Persephone' is a series of outtakes from 'The Price of Domination.' They're fluffier and lighter than the actual story, so I decided to put them in a mini series all their own. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some serious beta reading to do. Reviews, as always, are appreciated.


End file.
